Blood Traitor
by Aciolympus
Summary: Sirius blacks 3rd year at Hogwarts, but this time with a new friend
1. Best Friends

**Blood Traitor**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Best Friends**

Sirius huffed as he slammed the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place. He and his mother had fought yet again. It seemed to be happening more and more often lately. Just last week they had gotten into a screaming match about passing the toast. To be more specific, what should be _on_ Sirius's toast. His mother said plain toast builds character, whereas Sirius much prefers blueberry jam. In any case, he was angry about their latest fight. Walburga disapproved of his latest discretion of speaking with, yet another, mudblood.

He hunched his shoulders as he walked, focusing on the sidewalk in front of him. The wind blew gently through his hair and softly caressed the young wizard. Muggle contraptions passed him by with increasing frequency the closer to his destination. Eventually he stopped and paused at a large green door.

"Hey, Sirus." The dimly smiling wizard from behind the now opened door called. James beckoned his friend in the door, "Not even a week this time, huh?"

"She yelled at me for talking to Mary Cattermole. Mary! She's just a firsty!" Sirius exclaimed, his face taking on a red tinge.

James's face hardened, "I know, she's a bitch. But Sirus, you have to try and get along with her. My parent love having you here, but this is getting to be a lot."

"I know, I'm sorry James. I just can't stay there with her, though!"

The two boys shared a look, which conveyed exactly what they wanted to say far better than any telepathy spell. As the pair walked into the brightly lit kitchen, Sirius took note of the sunlight sparkling in through the large bay windows, glancing off of Mrs. Potter's wind chimes that were shaped like tiny golden snitches. "Hello, dear," the smiling form of Mrs. Potter said. The elderly lady had James late in life and treated him like the most precious thing in the world, which, to James, he was.

"Good morning, Mrs. Potter." Sirius greeted.

"Do you mind if Sirius stays with us for a while, Mom?" James asked.

She paused and her smiled became strained for a moment. "Oh course not. He can stay with us anytime."

Sirius's mouth curled up and murmured his appreciation.

Shaking off the small lingering gloom that discussing Sirius's family always brought on, James ginned, "Do you want to go paint Mrs. Jamison's cat?"

Mrs. Jamison was James's muggle, much hated neighbour and the most common recipient of the boys' mischief. As a result, so was her cat, Snowball. Sirius despaired for the cat, both for the name and for her treatment from her owner. He'd be cranky too, if his name was Snowball and was forced into Merlin-awful sweaters on a regular basis.

The pair eyed the cat, deviousness shining through their eyes. "I'll take the right, you take the left." James muttered out of the side of his mouth.

Sirius nodded, and crept forward towards Snowball, holding open a cloth sack. Across the yard James walked closer, keeping a slimy-looking sardine away from his body. "Here kitty-kitty, come to James," he cooed. Snowball sniffed the air and prowled over to the sardine. "That's it, take the fish." The wizard grinned, and gestured to Sirius.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed, capturing the cat in the sack. Snowball rebelled violently, scratching at her makeshift enclosure and hissing furiously. "You ready?"

"Oh yeah." James grinned roguishly and readied the spray can he had in the back pocket of his robes. Sirius opened the bag quickly and James started to spray the cat a bright pink. Snowball hissed again and started to scratch at James's hand. "Ouch, Merlin, this would be better if we were allowed to use magic over the summer." James cursed.

Sirius laughed at him, turning loose the cat who hissed one more time and quickly ran the other way. The two paused a moment and Sirius asked, "What do we do now?"

James looked at his friend and shrugged, but then they heard an ear-piercing shriek, "SNOWBALL!" Mrs. Jamison's shout was soon followed by loud crack. They turned towards the Jamison household, and started to cackle.

As the wizards turned started up the porch steps Mrs. Potter appeared in the doorway, with a raised eyebrow, but a slightly upturned mouth. "Is there a particular reason why Mrs. Jamison is storming down the street in her robe?"

"I have no clue _why_ you think we would know," James said, exaggeratingly offended.

"Of course not." Mrs. Potter's small quirk of the lips turned into a full blown grin. "Make sure you don't get caught."

"POTTER!" Mrs. Jamison yelled, appearing in the yard. Her face was turning beet red, and her graying hair was falling out of her curlers. "Control your brats."

"Too late," She muttered. "Jamison, just calm down, I'm sure they didn't mean any harm."

"Didn't mean any harm? Didn't mean any harm!? They dyed my cat pink!"

Mrs. Potter attempted to muffle a snort, her hand flying to her mouth. "They'll gladly wash off Snowball for you, it was all just a bit of fun."

"I'm sure, but that doesn't excuse the fact that they _dyed my cat pink_."

"They'll clean her up, won't you boys?" The pair nodded quickly. "See? There's no harm done."

"What of Snowball's mental health? Of the trauma they've put her through?"

Sirius and James shared a look. "Oh, nonsense. Snowball knows it was all in jest. Don't you, Snowball?"

Mrs. Jamison shoved Snowball into Sirius's arms. "I want her back by four." She huffed, took a lingering look at the pink cat and stormed off.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" James questioned.

"Wash the cat." Mrs. Potter said, cheekily.

"Aw, c'mon Mom. Can't you just scrougify her?" He pleaded, eyes forming his signature puppy dog look. James took off his glasses and widened his eyes. "Please, Mom."

She took one look at those eyes and folded like a house of cards. "Oh all right, but we're going inside to do it, we don't want the neighbours to see."

Sirius followed the Potter's into the house. Snowball was irritated once again and clawed at James's arms. At this point his forearms looked like a well-used rag and Sirius seriously ( _heh, seriously)_ worried about how long he'd be able to hold onto the cat.

"Place her on the table." Mrs. Potter instructed. James carelessly dropped Snowball on to the rectangular, mahogany table, giving no care when she let out an enraged howl. He frowned at his arms and absentmindedly rubbed them. "Scrougify!" She said with a wave of her wand. "There, now take her back to Mrs. Jamison and _apologize._ "

"Yes, ma'am." The boys chorused. This time James made Sirius take the cat, who had the sense to point the claws away from his body and vital organs. It may not have been comfortable for Snowball, but it kept him safe. All along way to Mrs. Jamison's the two sniggered at the memory of her cat being covered in neon pink spray paint.

"So worth the pain," James commented. Sirius shook his head in agreement, an amused grin fighting at his lips. The cat was rather miserable, and James's arms were red and slightly inflamed, but it was worth it. Mrs. Jamison storming towards them in only a robe and curlers was a sight to remember. However, the two halted at her door. "I don't suppose you want to knock?" Sirius rolled his eyes and replied with a gesture to the cat cradled in his arms. "Right."

The resounding knock seemed to ring out ominously. Mrs. Jamison's heavy footsteps only served to increase anxiety. When she opened the door, she didn't bother with any pleasantries, and just snatched the cat from Sirius's arms. Taking a moment for a sneer crueler than even Walburga Black's, Mrs. Jamison then relished slamming the door in James's face.

Sirius commented, "That went well." It was James's turn to roll his eyes and the pair headed off to their current residents and awaiting exasperated mother with a _Vulnera Sanentur_ on the tip of her tongue.

AN: Hey Guys, this is the companion piece to Mixed Blood, this chapter is by me and I don't own Harry Potter. –the Beta


	2. Diagon Alley

**\**

 **Blood Traitor**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Diagon Alley**

Sirius spent the remainder of the summer with the Potters. No force on Earth could make him go back and spend _quality time_ with his mother. Fortunately, he still had access to the black account at Gringotts so acquiring school supplies would be no issue.

When Sirius headed out with the Potters to Diagon Alley it was slightly overcast, typical of London. All of the shops were bustling with activity, mostly from students gathering supplies for the upcoming trip to Hogwarts. His eyes immediately went to Quality Quidditch Supplies, roving over the new brooms on display in the window. James followed his gaze and grinned, "The new Australian Flyabout 50."

"I heard it's a real beauty to fly,"

"I can just imagine the feel of that broom underneath me, able to fly faster than ever before and I'd have all that power at my disposal against the Slytherins." James closed his eyes in bliss. Sirius's response was a sound of agreement and snort of laughter.

The broom _was_ beautiful. The smooth, polished handle gleamed almost golden in the sun and the thick distinct bristles swept elegantly away from each other, spread farther apart than a muggle broom. The boys almost simultaneously sighed wistfully. James quickly cut his eyes to his mother. She took one look at his wide, pleading brown eyes and froze. "Please, Mom?" James asked imploringly.

The older woman hesitated for a few moments before offering a meek excuse, "But you already have a broom, dear."

James persisted with the look. Her defense was faltering. James knew he had to act now. "I love you."

Mrs. Potter didn't stand a chance against those eyes. James was her baby, her only baby and she'd give him the moon if he asked for it. It was a drastic difference between Sirius's own relationship with his mother. Walburga wasn't what you'd call kind or nurturing. She favoured the theology that children should be seen and not heard. Even then, only when they looked as she believed a proper pureblood should. As a result Sirius's younger brother, Regulus was favoured far more. The elder Black remembered the days when Regulus would totter around following him like a lost puppy. Then their mother sunk her claws into him, and their relationship had never been the same.

Shaking himself from his melancholy, he grinned as Mrs. Potter was trying to look severe as she bought the broom and telling James to be responsible. What she couldn't help though, was the indulgent smile that quirked at the edges of her lips. They all knew that her son wouldn't be responsible with the new broom. James's ecstatic face made up for the broom tenfold.

The wizard turned to his best friend, "C'mon let's go find Remus and Peter so we can test this out!"

Sirius laughed at his partner in crime's enthusiasm. "Except Peter's not in the country, remember? He's visiting is grandmum."

"Burst my bubble why don't ya?"

The trio continued on to their meeting point, passing a multitude of shops. From Amanuensis Quills, which was next to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to TerrorTours. Eventually they reached their destination: Gringotts. Remus wasn't here yet, but they were a few minutes early so Sirius could access his account.

He left the family to stand at the front to watch for Remus. As he entered goblins were hard at work, all of them looking surly. He approached the front desk, "I'd like to make a withdrawal from the Black account please."

"Key." The goblin requested gruffly.

"It is currently not on my person."

The goblin narrowed his eyes at the young raven haired boy. "Name."

He gave the grumpy goblin his full name and gave over his hand when the goblin gestured for it. There was a sharp prick as the short bank worker pierced the tip of his finger with a small scalpel that was kept by his desk. A drop of crimson blood fell to the papyrus that the goblin placed under his hand. The blood then moved to spell out _Sirius Orion Black._ The goblin nodded in acceptance that Sirius was truly who he claimed to be. "How much would you like to withdraw?"

The wizard though for a moment, mentally adding up the cost of all the books, a new set of robes, a few new glass phials for potion since he broke some when experimenting on some dragon pee for a prank, and a bit of extra spending money if something caught his eye. "Thirty five gallons and ten sickles." _(1 gallon = $7.82 Ca, 1 sickles = $0.45 Ca.)_ The goblin turned a lever and the money requested slid into a bowl on his left. He detached the bowl where it was held and moved it in front of Sirius so he could place it into his money pouch.

Sirius nodded to the goblin after ensuring it was the amount he had specified, causing the goblin to narrow his eyes at him. He walked out of Gringotts, leaving its splendor behind him. Remus was waiting with Mrs. Potter and James and waved to Sirius. "Are you ready to go back to Hell?" The black heir called.

Remus rolled his eyes exasperatedly, "I quite enjoy the work."

Sirius snorted and asked idly, "I wonder who the poor sucker is that got the Defense job this year?"

The curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts post had been around for years. Something horrible would happen to the teacher every year, and if they persisted to the next year then the outcome would just be even worse. The trio of boys simultaneously winced at the thought of what happened to the last one, they ended up breaking both legs, and spraining their neck after falling in a pit of Doxies. Needless to say they refused to come back. Unfortunately, for the boys that latest incident had also scared off all potential teachers, so their name wasn't placed on the Hogwarts supply list.

"Don't be so negative, Sirius," Mrs. Potter reprimanded, "I'm sure the new school year will be wonderful, and the Defense teacher will be your best yet."

The younger wizards all exchanged looks, causing Mrs. Potter to scowl at her charges. "Oh, off with you lot. You have your supply lists?" When the boys nodded she continued on, "Alright, if you need me I'll be at Rosa Lee Teabag."

Bidding Mrs. Potter farewell the trio went on their way. They sped through Flourish and Blotts, the only one with any desire to linger was Remus and the other two wasted no time in dragging him away. The next destination was Magical Menagerie, to pick up Sirius's phials. When they walked in a bell rang out, announcing their entrance. He froze just after he entered the shop, a look of revulsion on his face. "Snivellus."

Severus turned around from where he was gazing at the phials, Sirius's intended destination. "Black," he drawled, disdain dripping from every word. They circled each other, calculating how much trouble they would get in if they started throwing spells at one another. Severus noticed James and Remus behind him and knew that they were willing to gang up on him.

The shopkeeper noticed too, and called out, "No fighting in the shop, so buy something or get out." Severus grabbed the phials he was gazing at earlier and took them to the cash. Sirius narrowed his eyes and his mouth tightened from disappointment. Remus and James flocked to either side of Sirius watching the Slytherin like hawks.

The moment he left the shop the tension in the air diffused. "Greasy dick," Sirius spat, his usually handsome face contorting. James looked equally disgusted, and muttered in agreement. They made their way to the phials. "I almost don't want to touch them now that I know that Snivellus was near them." Sirius remarked.

James said in concurrence, "I don't blame you. It disgusts me that Lily actually _enjoys_ the gits presence." Remus remained silent on the matter, but backed up his friends wordlessly.

The rest of their time at the shop was terse, and anger emanated from James and Sirius. The bright, sunny day outside suddenly seemed so at odds with the mood that was left over from the encounter. They trudged on to Twilfitt and Tatting's, a shop that catered to rich purebloods, which James and Sirius both were. Even though neither boy enjoyed the title, it took work for them to maintain the carefully cultivated look that made them appear handsome, without making it seems like they tried.

The rest of the shopping trip was uneventful, though Remus refrained from buying anything at Twilfitt and Tatting's, citing that it was too far out of his price range and refused to accept money from the boys. By this time there were even more people in Diagon Alley, each shop overly crowded, and people who weren't going fast enough for the crowd were pushed.

Sirius once again spotted Severus as he was walking by, near a fountain that was in the middle of the shopping centre. He thought of his mother, and how she hated him for not being Slytherin. He thought of his brother, who was told to be a proper Slytherin and not acknowledge his fuck-up of a brother. All of his family's actions were swirling through his head and all he could focus on was how that slimy git got to be friendly with his brother, was approved by Walburga. When he crossed over the where Severus was walking next to the fountain he wanted Severus to feel how he felt whenever he was shunned by his family for not being good enough. He reached out and push the other boy into the sparkling water. Severus's clothes and purchases quickly became soaked. He sat up, mouth open in shock. However, it soon closed when he caught sight of Sirius and realization of who pushed him sunk in. Sirius didn't say anything, just sniggering at the sight of the usually composed boy being completely and utterly disheveled.

He made his way back to Remus and James, who gave him a high-five and said that the bastard had it coming. He left Severus to pick himself up out of the water and didn't look back at him.

AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, we just had our exams, so we haven't had much time to write. I had more free time than Acciolympus so I wrote this chapter. There was a lot of use of Wikipedia for all the shop names, just how many books Sirius would need, the conversion between wizarding currency and our own, as well as for the broom reference (though it's actually from 1999 I believe, but I couldn't find one that was from the time period and of good quality.) I don't own Harry Potter, that privilege belongs to the marvelous J. K. Rowling. Stay awesome! –the Beta.


	3. The Path To Hell

**Blood Traitor  
Chapter 3  
The Path to Hell**

It seemed to Sirius that summer vacation had flown by in less than a blink. He'd made up with his mother two weeks after going to James's, just for their truce to end in a screaming match so loud Regulus, who was across the house taking a shower, run out in a towel to make sure they weren't killing each other. Needless to say Sirius quickly left for the Potter's. There, he and James made Mrs. Jamison's life a living Hell, the best-or worst, depending on your opinion-of their pranks featured stealing her underwear and hanging it like Christmas lights around the front of her house, and sneaking into her house just to put a singular red sock in her white load of laundry. Mrs. Jamison was still wearing mostly pink clothing by the end of the summer. Nevertheless, it was time to go back to Hogwarts and endure lectures, detentions, and, worst of all, _homework_. Not that Sirius did said homework anyway.

Despite the negativity towards the learning aspects of the school, Hogwarts was also a place of freedom for him. He could escape from his mother, from her expectation and rules; be free from the never ending scrutiny and judgement. Not only that, but he'd see Remus, James and Peter every day, although he saw James almost that much anyway. Hogwarts came with social detriments too, however. He'd be forced to see the tightening hold that people like Lucius Malfoy had on his brother. Forced to live up to a different set of expectations from different people. There was no escape in wandering the muggle world anymore, either. Hogwarts strictly forbids the students from leaving the premises without permission and a chaperone. Sirius could no longer pretend that he wasn't a wizard, but just one of seven billion muggles, no one special or important, just Sirius.

Lost in thought, Sirius stared at the wooden floors of the train on his way to meet James, Remus and Peter, and paid no heed to the passing greenery. Scotland truly was a beautiful place, full of wild, untamed magic. It showed through the sparkling, depthless waters, the emerald pastures, and natural wonders that seemed to be pulled straight from a faery tale. He grinned as he saw Peter making his way towards their designated compartment. Peter was in good spirits from visiting his grandmother, and unfortunately his grandmother's love of baking resulted in an increased waistline. The pair dashed forward, eager to meet their friends. Remus and James looked up from where they were chatting, greeting the new additions to the compartment with open arms and news of their summers. The topic swiftly changed to the planning of their mischief. Every year the boys were more and more daring, testing the limits of what they could do before there were serious consequences.

When there was a knock on the white sliding door there was a moment of silent astonishment from the boys. Most people knew to leave them to their scheming. Remus opened the door, and standing outside of it was a young, lithe girl. Sirius watched with idle interest, noting that her eyes never settled on a shade. "'Scuse me, but is it okay if I join you? Everywhere else is full." Her voice was melodic, but hesitant, obviously nervous around the elder boys.

Remus wasted no time in welcoming her in and making introductions, ever sure to be a gracious host and aware that it took a lot of courage for the girl to ask to join them. He inquired as to her name. "I'm Cassiopeia, but you can call me Cas," she answered, with a smile that was less anxious by the minute."

"So Cas, what year are you in?" James asked, feigning interest.

"This is my first year, I'm really nervous for the sorting ceremony. My brother wants me to become a Slytherin, but I'm quite fond of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor." She babbled, her bright smile dropping a bit. Sirius could barely contain his outrage. Slytherin! She wanted to be a Slytherin! Why she would want to be one of those blood thirsty bastards he would never know. Although, she did say it was her brother who wanted her to be a Slytherin and she preferred Gryffindor, perhaps there's a chance for her after all.

"You shouldn't be nervous. We all were originally, but the sorting hat knows what it's doing and we've flourished where we've been placed. No matter what it choses, I'm sure you will find your place. We're all Gryffindor's, and it's a great house, but so are the others." Again, Sirius could barely withhold a derogatory comment about the house of snakes. He never knew that James could be such a diplomat.

The girl's smile had returned just in time for the sweets trolley to come by. "Do you want anything Cas?" Sirius asked. Maybe he could sway her to the side of lions by buying her sweets.

"Oh no, I don't have any money with me, I left it in my trunk," she murmured, face flushing.

"That's not a problem, I can get you something. What would you like? Some chocolate frogs? Berty Bots every flavored beans? Sugar mice?" Sirius responded, charmingly. He deliberately ran a hand through his hair, making his formerly neat hair alluringly tousled. With charm like his, you just couldn't turn it off. Well that and you never knew how she'd look in a few years.

The girl shrugged and quietly responded, the red of her cheeks not fading, "Maybe some chocolate frogs." She hurried to add, "If it's no trouble for you, that is."

He bristled at the unintended slight, he knew that she didn't mean to imply that he was poor, after all he was a Black that would just be ridiculous. That didn't stop him from showing off a little though. Sirius turned to the trolley lady, "Thirty-five chocolate frogs, five packs of Berty Bots, and ten licorice snakes, please." Handing her his money, he smiled slightly roguishly at Cas. James, Peter and Remus made their orders, though Peter and Remus being wiser, didn't order as much. It was obvious that Peter was longing for the sweets, but he knew to fit in again he'd have to work on trimming down a bit.

Sirius handed all thirty-five of the chocolate frogs to Cas, and her eyes widened to comical proportions at the sight of all the chocolate. "Oh no, I can't accept all of these."

"It's fine, I don't like the chocolate from them, I only like the cards," he said, throwing her another of his signature smiles. "Tell you what, you give me the first card you get, and then we're even." It was quite apparent to Sirius that the girl was still recalcitrant about accepting the chocolate, although she agreed. Cas was sort of cute, in an understated sort of way. Her eyes were large like Bambi's (Sirius watched it because he was defying his mother and it was a steeple of muggle culture, he cried when Bambi's mom died) and made it seem like she was always in awe, and her ever changing hazel eyes made her look like she was hiding the secrets of the world in her mind. There was still a youthful chubbiness to her face, though and her moon white skin was littered with golden freckles.

He took all that in while she was engaged in conversation with the boys, remaining quiet for a bit, eventually chiming in with a witty remark and a flirtatious smile sent Cas's way. She was loosening up around them, starting to joke more and more freely the closer they got to Hogwarts, or as Sirius like to call it, Hell. The poor girl didn't know what she was getting into.

AN: Well, BN I guess. Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, Aciolympus and I had agreed to take turns writing the chapters, but her schedule has just been too full to manage. Thus, the most recent chapter is also by me. You'll notice that we've finally caught up to the beginning of Mixed Blood, the companion piece to this fic, which is from Cas's point of view. Hopefully the next few chapters will catch up to where we are currently in Mixed Blood and they'll be posted over the course of the week. So sorry for the wait. Happy belated Easter! And as always, I do not own Harry Potter, it is J. K. Rowling's to do with as she pleases. -the Beta/co-author


	4. The Unoriginal Glory of A Dumbly-dore

**Blood Traitor  
Chapter 4  
The Unoriginal Glory of A. Dumbly-dore**

Sirius, Peter, James and Remus separated from Cas soon after getting off of the train. The quartet started after the timid blonde girl for a moment. "Hufflepuff," Sirius said.

"Definitely," James replied, Peter murmured in agreement. Remus, however, gave an exasperated sigh and an eye roll at his friends' quick judgement of the girl.

They quickly chose a carriage, each pulled by a force invisible to the boys' eyes. The splendor of Scotland washed over Sirius, who was thankful to be away from the city, but at the same time longing for a home that he wasn't sure was 12 Grimmauld place. His mother certainly didn't make it feel like home, nor did his brother, who ignored him most of the time. However much of an improvement his relationship with his father was compared to with his mother, he still had major issues with Orion Black. It was too bad that he shared his wife's ideology, the cunning wizard was like a tamer version of his son and the two could have gotten along. Instead they attended pureblood only functions, berated Sirius when he praised muggle inventions or interacted with those who were of 'lesser status.' Of course their fury when he was sorted into Gryffindor was palpable, although only to him, it wouldn't due to have everyone else know their family issues. What was even worse was that it was bottled up for four months before he saw them for the holiday break. His ears still ached occasionally from the force of his mother's screams. Then once Regulus was sorted into Slytherin his position as the golden child was confirmed. He fit perfectly into the pureblood mold left for him, perfect manners, grades, and outlook towards muggles.

Hogwarts approached in the distance like a beacon of hope, saving Sirius from his melancholy thoughts. The bright sunlight of the remnants of summer shone through the windows of the school, outlining it in a golden halo, its spires reaching towards the heavens. Sirius felt the stress wash from his shoulders, away from the continued tensions at home.

The returning students were ushered towards the castle, and he saw many a familiar face, some pleasant, others he had hoped would die in a pit. Evidently that hadn't happened. James's eyes were immediately directed to the slim red head a few metres away from the quartet. He sped up for a few steps to catch up with her, "So, Lilly, did you miss me?"

"Of course, I missed being able to tell your ugly mug exactly where to stick it."

"Oh, don't be that way!" James cried giving chase, as she flipped her hair and curled her lip in disdain.

Remus and Sirius shared a look, they both knew that James's pursuit of Lilly was probably going to end painfully. As in, she'd probably kick him in the 'nads. Lilly Evans would do it, she had before, to those who had bothered Severus. She was a Gryffindor to the end, always courageous, and indignant in the face of what she believed to be injustice. Sirius himself had a few hexes thrown at him, but thankfully nothing that could damage the family jewels.

The crowd pressed them onwards, eventually spilling into the Great Hall. It was awash with shouts of friends greeting each other after a long summer holiday, Sirius was stopped by what seemed like thousands of people before finally snagging a spot next to Peter at the elongated table. James had already found a seat across the table, wallowing in his temporary defeat in the winning of Lilly's heart. Sirius rolled his eyes, "Cheer up, mate. She'll come around eventually, and until then there are plenty of other birds lining up. " He looked over at Mary MacDonald who was making eyes at him from a ways down the table. Sirius winked at the blonde, making her face go a delightful shade of pink.

James snorted, "I'm afraid we all aren't aspiring man-whores like you, mate." He loved his best friend, but there was something to be said about his fidelity and commitment to women. The amateur Don Juan had recently taken to exercising his powers of seduction at every opportunity, driving the female population of Hogwarts (and some male) insane.

The boys chatted on, waiting for the firsties to be lead in. Their arrival was marked by McGonagall's entrance into the great hall. The sight of the young professor leading all of the potential pranksters warmed the cockles of Sirius's heart, until he realized that now he'd have to deal with dunderheaded eleven year olds. He grimaced before he caught sight of Cas. It was obvious that the girl was nervous, she looked so tense she was liable to snap and her already pale skin looked pasty.

McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on the stool and stood back as it opened its mouth to sing. Sirius didn't hesitate to talk over its blather about the houses, James following him in the disrespectful behaviour. They only stopped once McGonagall started to read off the list of names, starting with, "Clarisse Anglia!"

James looked the girl over, "Hufflepuff for sure."

Sirius nodded his agreement, but Remus thought otherwise. "No, what about a Ravenclaw? Look at how she's taking everything in, even though she's nervous."

"Hufflepuff!" The sorting hat shouted. James shot Remus a triumphant look.

"Jessabelle Prewett!" McGonagall called out.

The boys looked her over contemplatively. "Slytherin," said Sirius. "Prewett is a pureblood last name, and look at how she's walking. She's got the pride." Sure enough, Jessabelle was sorted into Slytherin. The hat continued on, and the boys placed their bets on each student. When Cas was called, Peter asked, "What do you think? Hufflepuff? Or Slytherin." Completely ignoring her preference of Gryffindor.

"Hufflepuff, that girl wouldn't last a minute in the snake den." Sirius replied confidently.

Remus shot them a despairing look, and sighed. "I must admit, it does seem likely that she'd be a Hufflepuff.

Sirius snorted, "See you can't judge us! The girl even said that she wouldn't mind Hufflepuff."

Remus acquiesced reluctantly, "It's just that she did display a great hopefulness for Gryffindor. I'd hate for a kid to have their dreams crushed."

"I think we're about to witness her dreams getting crushed, Remus." Sirius replied with ill-disguised exasperation, nodding to the Sorting Hat sitting on Cassiopeia's head.

There was a moment of silence as the quartet waited for the Sorting Hat to decide. "Gryffindor!"

Sirius was barely able to contain his incredulity before Cas ran to join them. James shot him a, 'Be nice,' look before saying to Cas, "Very nice Cas, we were hoping you'd join our house!"

Sirius shot James a look back and patted her shoulder just to prove a point. Peter meanwhile, just sort of sat back and looked at her with the same trepidation that he looked upon all other females with. Neither of the uncomfortable boys were mean enough to kick out the nervous first year.

Dumbledore stood at the head table, wearing one of his ridiculously robes and boasting a grandfatherly smile. "Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." He paused for a moment, "I would also like to say welcome back to all of our returning students, and to remind everybody that the Forbidden Forest is, in fact, forbidden. Now, tuck in!"

Sirius groaned, he'd heard the same thing over and over for the past three years, although the headmaster prided himself on being unpredictable, his welcoming speeches were unfortunately foreseeable.

As the courses were delivered the kinder of the quartet took delight in witnessing Cas's delighted expressions at the meal placed before her, both remembering what it was like to be a firstie. Peter just lamented the loss of such a big slice of apple pie.

As great as it was to be back at Hogwarts, Sirius had already received six glares, each from a different teacher. He knew it was just a matter of time before they cracked down with the homework. There was no need for concern, though, Sirius was confident in abilities to coerce some Ravenclaw girl into doing it for him. After all, why put in the effort when you can just have someone else do it for you, and get a better mark?

The plates were cleared and the house prefects gathered up the first years, signalling the end of the feast. "Do you think she's going to fit in?" Remus asked with a furrowed brow.

"Who?" Said Sirius, absentmindedly.

"Cas," the shorter boy heaved a sigh.

Sirius scratched the back of his neck idly looking at the moving portraits on the way up to Gryffindor tower, catching Emeric Switch gossiping away with Anne Boleyn. "She is awfully shy, isn't she?" He gave a pause after he saw Remus's look of worry increase, "But, the Sorting Hat put her in Gryffindor for a reason."

The bookish Gryffindor nodded and quickened his pace to catch up with Peter and James, leaving Sirius with his thoughts on the new witch that everyone had taken an interest in.

 **B/N** So sorry for the extremely late update! It's been super busy lately, my cousin's getting married, and he lives four hours away from me, so each time my family goes up to help it's an extremely long trip. We also got our midterms not too long ago, so the pressure was on for stuff to be returned. It's nice to know that I'm boasting an 89.25 average (but I was hoping for a 90). I hope you guys enjoy the upcoming Victoria Day long weekend! I'll try to write more, but I'm afraid I can't promise anything. –the Beta.

I don't own Harry Potter, the wonderful J. K. Rowling does.


End file.
